One or more access points may be installed at a subscriber premise to provide a subscriber with a local network such as a wireless local area network (WLAN) for accessing multiple services that are delivered to the subscriber premise. Generally, multiple devices may be connected to the local network, and each of the multiple devices may simultaneously consume resources of the access point while receiving one or more services. The one or more access points may communicate with the multiple devices using wireless communications passed over one or more channels. A channel used for delivering communications between an access point and a client device may have limited bandwidth for carrying communications.
An access point may provide a plurality of service sets wherein each service set is designated for use to provide certain services. A client device may detect the service sets offered by an access point and may join a specific service set based on the service that the client device is requesting. For example, service sets may be designated for delivery of encrypted communications over a password-protected, private network, communications associated with a security system, or communications associated with a public network (e.g., unencrypted or encrypted hotspot network). When a WLAN provided by an access point becomes congested, all communications delivered over all service sets provided by the access point may suffer from the congestion. However, a user may deem the delivery of certain services to be more important than the delivery of certain other services. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for allocating network resources to service sets.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.